The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica ‘MINNB42’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MINNB42’.
‘MINNB42’ was discovered by the Inventors in 1999 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197). The branch mutation was discovered on a ‘Honeycrisp’ tree 16 in row 3 of block 42 at a research center in Excelsior, Minn. The new cultivar was given the reference No. B42-3-16A for testing and trial purposes.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by budding onto clonal rootstock in 2001 under the direction of the Inventors in Excelsior, Minn. Further asexual propagation by budding onto clonal rootstock and observation of the resulting trees in Excelsior, Minn.; Highland, N.Y. and Biglerville, Pa. has determined that the characteristic of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.